1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for use in a microwave oven, and more specifically relates to an apparatus for suspending a covering over a container in a microwave oven.
2. Background Art
Since their widespread commercial introduction more than thirty years ago, microwave ovens have become an increasingly common feature of the kitchen. Over 90 percent of American homes, for example, contain microwave ovens, which heat foods by subjecting them to electromagnetic radiation in the form of microwaves. The microwave region of the electromagnetic spectrum falls below the visible band and the infrared region in terms of both frequency and energy. The microwave region includes frequencies between about 1,000 and 300,000 megahertz, but the microwaves generated by microwave ovens are confined to a frequency of 2,450 MHz.
The radiation these appliances generate is absorbed by water, fat, and other molecules in food, causing the molecules to vibrate and produce heat. Because the heating occurs inside the food, eliminating the need to raise the temperature of the surrounding air, microwave ovens drastically reduce cooking and heating times. If during this process a food""s water molecules are heated to the boiling point, the resulting pressure can be great enough to forcefully propel food particles throughout the microwave oven""s interior. Foods with a skin or a coating, like popcorn or eggs, may even explode. Because of the speed with which microwave ovens raise temperatures, food splatters like this are a common occurrence.
The usual approach to preventing food splatters, when this is even attempted, is to place a covering like a paper towel or a napkin on the food container to act as a shield. When this is done, moisture from the food, as well as food particles themselves, can penetrate the covering and leave a soggy mess to be dealt with. A covering in direct contact with the food can also trap moisture in the food that would otherwise escape, leading to food that is mushy and less appealing to the eye and to the palate.
Some containers have their own lids that may be used to contain food splatters. Similarly, covers made of plastic or other substance that does not absorb moisture may be used as splatter shields. But while these solutions may work well in some limited contexts, they do not prevent splattering when food is heated on a plate, or any generally flat container lacking structure on which a lid or other covering may rest.
Therefore, there existed a need to provide a way to reliably prevent food splatter in a microwave oven without compromising the quality or appearance of the food, and without the need for a container with structure to support a lid. According to the present invention, an apparatus is adapted to suspend a covering over a container in a microwave oven. A center beam is supported by multiple support members each having a first and a second leg. The first end of each leg rests on the floor of the oven, and these leg ends are spaced widely apart so as to accommodate a container underneath the apparatus. The second end of each leg is positioned at ajunction location along with the center beam. The legs are adjustable in length so as to accommodate microwave ovens as well as containers of varying sizes. The apparatus may include a clip or other holder which serves to secure the covering to the apparatus. The entire apparatus may be disassembled for ease of storage or shipment.
In use, each support member is joined to the center beam at the junction locations and spaced from the neighboring support members so as to provide balance and stability to the apparatus. The length of the legs of each support member is then adjusted so that the apparatus fits as desired inside the microwave oven. In one configuration the apparatus is capable of accommodating containers up to nearly the limit which the microwave will admit. After placing the apparatus in the oven, the user drapes a covering over the center beam and support members such that the covering substantially covers the apparatus. An optional clip may be used to secure the covering to the apparatus. A container is then positioned underneath the apparatus and the microwave oven operated in the usual manner.
The covering apparatus described herein thus provides a convenient, inexpensive way to reduce or prevent food splatters in a microwave oven while avoiding the problems of excess moisture retention by the food, water transfer to the covering, and covering slippage or displacement.